


Warm Me Up.

by psychojean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Rain, an apology for the last one heh, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's two am, we are standing outside our apartment building because some shithead pulled the fire alarm, and you look like you're about to turn into a popsicle, do you want to share my blanket?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamagusheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/gifts).



> I took this au from this au master post and my brain screamed YAMATSUKKI OH MY GOD.  
> and this is an apology one shot bc the last one was a bit.. heh..  
> Its for Yamagusheep. I owed you.

The blaring sound of the fire alarm immediately woke Tsukishima from his sleep, making him startled and fall from his bed, Tsukishima stood up took held his glasses and his blanket and ran out his apartment. People were running down the stairs and the annoying fire alarm was giving him a headache, all he wanted was sleep after a hard long day of work.

The people were escorted out of the apartment building and were asked to wait outside. To Tsukishima's luck it was raining, but not the heavy kind of rain but enough to soak his socks and wet his glasses. Tsukishima covered himself with his blanket trying to get as much warmth as possible, he looked around, his neighbors looked tired, irritated and cold, there was a baby crying and his mom trying to shush him and lull hi back to sleep, and there was actually a guy we was asleep on the floor, humph...

 

Then Tsukishima saw him, his Neighbor three doors away with the door that has a welcome door mat that has a smiley face, who always opened with a smile and apologized too many times when his mail got mixed up with Tsukishima's, Tsukishima was so not crushing on him. But there he was, standing under the street light wet and shaking, he was only wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, he must be freezing. So Tsukishima took a deep breath, prepared himself to make a move on the freckled male.

"Oi Yamaguchi-Kun," Tsukishima said trying to keep his cool "whatever" demeanor. The freckled male looked up and tried to manage a smile, but his teeth were chattering and his lips were blue. 

"H-h-h-h-ello" Yamaguchi replied turning to look at Tsukishima. "Are you okay?" Tsukishima asked, he noticed Yamaguchi's legs shake, and all he wanted to do was warm up his neighbor.

"Y-Y-eesss" "Listen, It's two am, we are standing outside our apartment building because some shithead pulled the fire alarm, and you look like you're about to turn into a popsicle, do you want to share my blanket?"

Tsukishima didn't give Yamaguchi time to response, so he went close and placed half of the blanket on Yamaguchi's shoulders, Yamaguchi pulled the edge of the blanket and let a breath out. Yamaguchi looked up to Tsukishima and smiled, Mumbled a thank you and looked down his feet, Tsukishima didn't miss his cheeks going rosy and his freckles standing out.

Tsukishima thought that was the cutest thing in the whole world and _damn, he didn't know how he will be able to hold down his demeanor and not kiss Yamaguchi's soft looking lips._

after a little while, Yamaguchi was still cold, but he stopped shaking, and a little color got back on his face. Even with the cold weather, Tsukishima felt his arm burn every time it brushed against Yamaguchi's cold arm. Tsukishima shook his head and moved the blanket off his own shoulders, Yamaguchi looked at him with a confused expression, Tsukishima just sighed and wrapped his blanket around Yamaguchi's shoulders, He had his sweater on so he wasn't going to freeze to death. 

He then pulled Yamaguchi to his chest, and wrapped is arms around his shoulders. the freckled boy looked up to the blonde, even in the dark his blush couldn't be mistaken. Yamaguchi stared wide eyed and Tsukishima just said "You're freezing, and hugs make people warm." Yamaguchi turned bright red at that, Tsukishima looked away his face heated enough to make him warm and not freeze. Yamaguchi snuggled and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist, placing his head back on Tsukishima's chest, his heart was beating rapidly, he thought it might burst.

they stayed like that for a moment, Yamaguchi raised his head when he felt Tsukishima's fingers go though his dark hair, he stared at the golden eye'd boys face. He had always had a small little crush on him, blushing when Tsukishima nodded at him and dying in embarrassment when his mail got mixed up with his. He liked his hair, His cute glasses and his perfect height, sometimes he heard Tsukishima humming or singing in the morning, he always wanted him to sing for him.

Tsukishima placed his lips right under Yamguchi's left eye, dangerously close to his lips. He pulled away and stared at the blushing male "They're was a rain drop on your cheek".

Yamaguchi gaped at the blonde, and the blonde stared back, the tension was rising but was completely interrupted by the apartment building guard yelling to the people to return to their rooms.

Tsukishima took one last look at Yamaguchi and quickly walked inside,  _How could I been so reckless?_ He thought, he shook his head in irritation,  _I bet he is so weirded out I think he will move out of this apartment and never come back thanks to me._

"TSUKISHIMA!! TSUKISHIMA WAIT". Tsukishima turned and looked at Yamaguchi, the freckled boy ran to him and finally caught up. 

"Hey, uh.. Thank you so much for lending me this. I was wondering if you want to drink some hot chocolate back at mine? I uh.. i know this is weird and sudden but its a Thank you. Not everyone would give away their only source of warmth in this weather for a stranger" He nervously laughed, he scratched the back of his neck, a habit Tsukishima found oddly cute.

Tsukishima smiled, like actually smiled, teeth showing and eyes crinkling. "I'd love that, I hope you have cinnamon though." Yamaguchi stared then chuckled, he led the blonde back up the stairs, telling him how he makes the best Hot chocolates that ever existed.

That night, they talked and talked, sat in Yamaguchi's laundry room staring at Tsukishima's blanket turning, and sharing chocolate cinnamon kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
